Deux minutes trente quatre secondes
by opelleam
Summary: Il y avait ce moment, ce court laps de temps qu'il préférait plus que tout au monde. Il y avait le matin quand il était le second levé même s'il était le premier réveillé. OS Sasu/Naru pour le défi SINTE session 3.


**Pairing : Sasu/Naru.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and co, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**Note de l'auteur : SINTE session 3, photo en lien sur mon profil, j'ai toujours autant de plaisir à relever ce défi. Voici donc ma participation. Merci à Nekojul pour le titre !et Tamaki pour la bêta-lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**DEUX MINUTES TRENTE QUATRE ****SECONDES****.**

Ce matin-là, c'était le bruit de l'eau qui l'avait fait émerger du sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. La nuit avait été courte, trop courte. Quoi qu'il en soit et bien que ses yeux soient clos, ses oreilles, elles, étaient à l'affût. Ce son, c'était celui de la douche. Le débit était rapide, et s'il se concentrait bien, il pouvait entendre les perturbations dans le flux dues aux mouvements que faisait Sasuke dessous. Les petits clapotis et tintements durèrent peut-être encore cinq minutes avant que le rythme ne ralentisse sans pour autant s'interrompre. Oui, s'il en jugeait par son ouïe, le jeune homme avait terminé et laissait maintenant l'eau s'écouler sur son corps, comme à son habitude. Il lui arrivait souvent d'observer son amant quand il s'oubliait un temps sous le jet de la douche, les yeux fermés, l'air absent, ailleurs. Il se demandait souvent à quoi il pensait, à ces années chez Orochimaru, à la mort de son frère, à ses mois avec Madara, à… en fait, il y avait tant de choses qui le hantaient encore aujourd'hui que les possibilités étaient nombreuses, trop.

Sasuke sortit de la douche, essuyant ses cheveux rapidement. La buée s'était répandue dans toute la pièce, recouvrant les murs et le miroir. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'y regarder. A dire vrai, il évitait généralement de s'y observer. Il avait du mal avec son propre reflet, avec ce qu'il lui renvoyait. Il ne savait jamais s'il aurait dû avoir l'air plus heureux ou plus triste, plus sérieux ou plus joyeux. Il se demandait à quel point son visage aurait dû refléter sa vie et si cela devait être le cas à quoi aurait-il dû ressembler alors ?

Sa vie…, sa vie avait été faite de tellement de choses : le bonheur, l'horreur, la vengeance, les remords, la violence encore, l'attente, le renoncement, l'acception, le bonheur ? Encore ? Peut-être ? Et dans tout cela, qu'est-ce qui devait l'emporter ? C'était une bonne question. A laquelle, il n'avait aucune réponse. Et pour être honnête, il avait rapidement compris que trop d'introspection ne servait à rien, et qu'il valait certainement mieux avancer sans plus s'interroger. Après tout, il avait eu sa dose de questions en tout genre.

Quant à savoir à quoi il ressemblait, s'il en jugeait par les réactions qu'il continuait à provoquer autour de lui, visiblement, ça allait.

Il enfila son boxer et attrapa son pantalon : l'uniforme kaki des ninjas de Konoha. Il finissait de le boutonner lorsqu'il repoussa la porte de la salle de bain.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et rapidement l'odeur de savon vint taquiner ses narines. S'il se concentrait bien, il pouvait même renifler celle de la vapeur d'eau. Il esquissa un petit sourire, contrôlant sa respiration afin qu'elle garde le rythme lent et régulier de son sommeil. Sasuke remua dans la chambre. En l'occurrence, il avança vers l'armoire. Naruto le comprit lorsqu'il reconnut le discret son de sa main qui se posait sur la poignée, le grincement léger des gonds, le bruit des cintres qui s'entrechoquent, celui du vêtement qui glisse et la porte à nouveau.

Expiration, inspiration, lentement, régulièrement. L'impatience le gagnait, mais il avait appris avec le temps à prendre sur lui. Expiration, inspiration.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil sur le lit vers le corps immobile de son compagnon. Le jeune homme était couché sur le côté, face vers la fenêtre, la couette couvrait le bas de son corps. Il sourit en constatant qu'il portait un de ses tee-shirts gris. C'était une de ses manies. Il n'aurait su dire si elle l'amusait ou si elle l'agaçait, peut-être un peu les deux en fait. C'était étrange ce besoin qu'il avait, même maintenant, de toujours vouloir se rassurer en s'enveloppant de lui, de son odeur. Est-ce que Naruto aurait été pareil s'il n'avait jamais déserté le village ? Est-ce qu'ils en seraient seulement là ?

Il tendit l'oreille. C'était fou comme il arrivait maintenant à analyser chaque bruit. Là, Sasuke venait de déposer sa tunique sur le lit, juste au bout. Maintenant, il avançait jusqu'à la fenêtre. C'était là qu'il fallait bien garder les yeux fermés, mais pas trop pour que ça semble naturel. La bouche légèrement ouverte pour faire genre.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel devant le cinéma de Naruto. Oh, il jouait plutôt bien la comédie, mais il y avait de nombreux détails qui lui indiquaient que le jeune homme n'était plus endormi. D'autant que ce n'était pas la première fois, loin de là. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, penchant légèrement la tête, observant son visage, pensif sur ce qu'il allait faire.

Mince, il était juste devant lui. C'était maintenant qu'il devait être habile.

- Narrrutooo.

Simple murmure de son nom, à peine audible. Pas assez pour qu'il se réveille, jugea-t-il.

Une caresse sur sa joue, légère comme une plume. Toujours pas. Expiration, inspiration, lentement, rythmiquement. La main de Sasuke passa au-dessus de son visage sans le toucher. Pour autant, il pouvait la sentir, comme s'il y avait un mince courant électrique qui les reliait… minute… il se concentra… non, pas de raiton dans l'air. Il sentit un souffle sur ses lèvres et retint un sourire.

Est-ce que Sasuke allait l'embrasser ? Il aimait bien quand il le réveillait avec un baiser.

Rien ne vint. Pourtant, il sentait la respiration de son compagnon toute proche, il l'entendait et cela le faisait trépigner intérieurement.

C'était amusant de jouer avec ses nerfs. Naruto n'était pas connu pour sa patience et Sasuke se demandait s'il réussirait à le faire craquer rien qu'en restant là, immobile.

Une minute s'écoula… une deuxième, le jinchuuriki allait lâcher quand il entendit de nouveau murmurer son prénom, tout doucement, à peine plus fort que la première fois. Et puis, un doigt humide frôla ses lèvres.

Résister à l'envie de l'embrasser, remuer peut-être, très légèrement comme s'il était gêné dans son sommeil, sans pour autant que cela soit suffisant pour le réveiller.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Naruto était finalement un piètre acteur. Pourtant, il fit comme s'il se laissait prendre par son cinéma, laissant sa main naviguer au-dessus de son compagnon. Il posa son index sur un des bras nus, le parcourant, s'amusant de la chair de poule qui suivit puis précéda son sillage.

De son côté, le fils du Yondaime eut l'impression qu'elle se répandait bien au-delà, jusque dans son ventre et plus bas aussi. Le frisson qui en résulta fut sans doute le plus difficile à contenir, mais des années d'entraînement lui avaient appris à maîtriser son corps et ses réactions. Pourtant, il s'en trouva presque pantelant et contrôler sa respiration devint encore plus difficile.

Sasuke ne lâcha rien, s'amusant lui aussi.

Un nouveau souffle sur son nez, ses sourcils, ses lèvres. Le souffle s'approcha encore, encore… son cœur battait fort, tellement fort qu'il était certain que l'autre ne pouvait plus vraiment croire qu'il dormait. Et alors qu'une bouche frôlait la sienne et qu'il se retenait pour ne pas y répondre…

Plus rien.

Il se concentra, son odorat, son ouïe, ses sens, rien… il ne paniquait pas, pas encore. Son amant était un ninja, il pouvait se dissimuler à la vue des autres, c'était son métier, son savoir-faire. Pour autant, Naruto avait appris à le reconnaître. Ne pas pouvoir ouvrir les yeux, ni bouger pour essayer de le détecter l'agaçait.

Sasuke s'amusait de voir les yeux de l'autre rouler de droite à gauche sous ses paupières closes, les pulsations de sa carotide accélérer. Il était temps.

Un souffle sur sa nuque à l'instant même où le poids d'un corps se faisait sentir juste derrière lui. Il sursauta, prenant une vive inspiration qui trahit ce que chacun savait déjà : il ne dormait plus. Pourtant, ce dernier voulait encore prolonger ce moment et visiblement il n'était pas le seul.

- C'est l'heure de te réveiller, murmura son compagnon tout contre lui.

Des baisers doux et lents dans son cou, des lèvres se posant délicatement sur son épiderme, l'aspirant un peu avant de s'en détacher. Le nez de Sasuke effleurait les cheveux sur sa nuque, le faisant frissonner un peu plus. Il ne répondit toujours pas, ne cachant plus vraiment son minuscule sourire.

Les doigts de son compagnon avait de nouveau trouvé le chemin de sa peau, naviguant de son cou, à son menton, venant taquiner une pommette, une lèvre, remontant vers les cils qu'il caressa avant de descendre le long de son nez et de...

- Sasuke ! cria-t-il en chassant l'index indésirable de sa narine.

Le brun se contenta de ricaner, amusé de sa bêtise.

- Et tu dis que c'est moi le gamin. Franchement, t'es nul.

Et pour bien marquer ses dires, il se retourna sur le côté, tournant le dos à son imbécile d'amant, le bas du visage sur ses mains.

Le jeune Uchiha laissa un autre petit rire lui échapper avant de poser sa bouche sur la nuque bronzée : un baiser.

L'autre ne réagit pas, boudant toujours. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment Sasuke pouvait agir de façon aussi idiote par moment. Le concerné non plus. Mais quoi ? On ne pouvait pas être sombre, froid et tourmenté en permanence ? Naruto aurait dû comprendre que c'était le signe qu'il était heureux avec lui, qu'il se laissait aller par moment, qu'il renouait en quelque sorte avec celui qu'il était autrefois, il y avait bien longtemps de cela. Il passa son bras droit par-dessus le corps de son amant, posant sa main juste au-dessus de son cœur.

Un nouveau baiser dans le creux de son cou cette fois-ci. Et puis, un autre et un autre et encore un autre. La bouche de Sasuke descendait le long de son dos, l'embrassant au travers du tee-shirt, puis sur sa peau lorsqu'il parvint au creux de ses reins sur lequel le vêtement était relevé.

Naruto ne boudait plus depuis un moment maintenant, mais ne bougeait pas, laissant l'autre faire amende honorable. Pour autant, quand deux mains chaudes passèrent sur ses hanches, l'incitant à les soulever, il s'exécuta, les laissant glisser sur ses jambes, entraînant avec elles son sous-vêtement. La bouche de Sasuke reprit sa progression, se frayant un chemin entre ses fesses. Un long frisson parcourut l'épiderme doré avant qu'un gémissement ne retentisse dans la chambre.

Entre les deux globes de chair, Sasuke ne put cacher son sourire. Délicatement, sa main remonta le long du mollet puis de la cuisse halée, la soulevant dans son mouvement pour venir la coller au torse de son amant, découvrant son intimité. Il y plongea le visage et tendit sa langue.

- Ahhh.

Le murmure approbateur avait franchi ses lèvres alors que sa main droite agrippait le drap. La langue de Sasuke, humide et chaude le caressait langoureusement. Elle tournoyait, allait et venait, l'ouvrant doucement, alors que ses mains frôlaient ses jambes, le rebondi de ses fesses. Il se cambra un peu plus pour le laisser plonger plus profondément dans son corps, gémissant de plaisir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé prendre autant de plaisir à ces préliminaires. A dire vrai, il n'aurait jamais pensé que le sexe pouvait inclure autant de choses et que ce serait si bon. Il était heureux de les avoir découvertes.

De sa main droite, Sasuke remonta entre les cuisses de Naruto, faisant glisser au creux de sa paume sa verge tendue, la masturbant avec lenteur. Le blond s'abandonna, glapissant par moment. Il avait chaud et sa tête tournait un peu, tandis qu'il chevauchait chaque vague de plaisir que lui procurait son amant. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière lorsqu'il sentit ce dernier remonter lentement, surpris de le découvrir nu. Le brun prit sa place contre son corps, puis à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Le jinchuuriki tendit sa bouche, désireux de partager un baiser. Son amant lui sourit avant de prendre possession des lèvres qu'on lui offrait et de cette chair qui se donnait à lui.

Lentement, très lentement, il se mut en lui, usant de longs mouvements pour le pénétrer au plus profond, sans jamais défaire leur étreinte. Leur corps à corps fut lent, long, peut-être plus que ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'échanger, mais ils avaient l'impression d'avoir tout leur temps. Leurs respirations étaient lourdes, tout comme l'était l'atmosphère, la chaleur qui les entourait. Naruto était trempé de sueur, la peau de son dos le brûlait presque là où elle était en contact avec le torse de Sasuke. Ce dernier n'était guère mieux, il sentait de lourdes gouttes couler le long de son front, de ses tempes jusque sur le matelas. Ses mains glissaient sur le corps bouillant de son amant, mais encore et toujours il se déhanchait avec la même langueur, savourant chaque souffle, chaque gémissement, chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque mouvement de cette gaine étroite sur son sexe tendu.

Finalement, la boule de plaisir qui n'avait cessé de grossir tranquillement pour en devenir presque insupportable, finit par exploser pour l'un comme pour l'autre, et ils jouirent, pas ensemble mais aussi violemment l'un que l'autre. Harassés, les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent, s'allongeant l'un à côté de l'autre sans se toucher. Naruto observa un instant le plafond avant de tourner la tête vers la droite. Le visage de Sasuke lui faisait face. Ils se sourirent. Finalement, ils fermèrent les yeux un instant…

Ce matin-là, c'était le bruit de l'eau qui l'avait fait émerger du sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. La nuit avait été courte, trop courte. Depuis combien de temps déjà avait-il l'impression que ces nuits étaient trop courtes ?

Quoi qu'il en soit et bien que ses yeux soient clos, ses oreilles, elles, étaient à l'affût. Ce son, c'était celui de la douche. Le débit était rapide, et s'il se concentrait bien, il pouvait entendre les perturbations dans le flux dues aux mouvements que faisait Sasuke dessous. Les petits clapotis et tintements durèrent peut-être encore cinq minutes et il lui semblait qu'il aurait presque pu dire à quel moment cela allait être l'un ou l'autre, comme une mélodie qu'il aurait déjà entendu cent fois. Étonnant.

Finalement, ils s'interrompirent mais pas le bruit de l'eau. Sasuke devait la laisser s'écouler sur son corps, comme à son habitude.

Deux minutes, trente quatre secondes.

Ce chiffre lui vint à l'esprit alors qu'il calculait, presque involontairement, la durée pendant laquelle Sasuke restait sous sa douche. Deux minutes, trente quatre secondes, comme il l'avait prévu. Depuis quand son compagnon était-il aussi répétitif dans le temps qu'il passait sous le jet d'eau ? Naruto fronça les sourcils, quelque chose clochait. Il avait une impression de déjà-vu violente.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et rapidement l'odeur de savon vint taquiner ses narines. S'il se concentrait bien, il pouvait même renifler celle de la vapeur d'eau… toujours la même odeur, le même temps pour qu'elle lui parvienne. Toujours cette impression de déjà-vu de plus en plus forte.

Il aurait dû esquisser un petit sourire qui pourtant ne vint pas sur les lèvres. Il aurait dû garder les yeux fermés et attendre que Sasuke vienne le réveiller. Et il aurait juré l'avoir déjà fait des centaines de fois. Au lieu de cela, il choisit de se retourner alors que le jeune homme, vêtu de son pantalon kaki de ninja avançait jusqu'à l'armoire où Naruto le savait il allait prendre sa tunique.

- Sasuke ?

**FIN**

**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.  
**


End file.
